1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a wireless device to connect to a fuel dispenser and utilizing the wireless device to review and/or modify the fuel dispenser settings and data relating to the operation and servicing of the fuel dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
To program the settings for a fuel dispenser, typically the technician needs to open the fuel dispenser housing. Once the fuel dispenser housing is open, the technician uses a computer with a cable and plugs the cable into the inside of the fuel dispenser so that the technician can use the computer to determine and program the settings for the fuel dispenser. Also, if a technician wants to review the maintenance history or the event log for the fuel dispenser, the technician needs to open the housing of the fuel dispenser to connect the cable from the computer to the inside of the fuel dispenser. One of the problems with opening the fuel dispenser housing to program the settings for the fuel dispenser, review the maintenance history log and the event log, is that fuel cannot be dispensed from the fuel dispenser because the housing is open. Therefore, there is a loss of sales to the fueling station owner, as well as being inconvenient to the customer.
Another problem with programming the settings and/or reviewing the logs for the fuel dispenser while standing outside at the fuel dispenser while utilizing a connection cable between the computer and the fuel dispenser is that the weather could be inclement, which makes it very uncomfortable for the technician utilizing the fuel dispenser. The present invention solves these problems.
The present invention, in one form thereof, is an apparatus for transferring data relating to the functioning of a fuel dispenser. The apparatus includes a fuel dispenser that contains data. There is a sensor located on the fuel dispenser. Also, a controller is connected to the sensor. There is a wireless device for activating the sensor to initiate the transfer of data with the fuel dispenser.
The present invention, in another form thereof, is a method of transferring data relating to the functioning of a fuel dispenser. The first step of the method is providing a fuel dispenser with a sensor and data. The next step of the method is activating the sensor with a wireless device to initiate a connection between the wireless device and the fuel dispenser.
The third step of the method is utilizing the wireless device to transfer data with the fuel dispenser.
An advantage of the present invention is that the wireless device can configure the settings for the fuel dispenser as well as any changes to the settings at any time in the future while the customer is able to use the fuel dispenser to pump fuel into the customer""s vehicle. Also, the wireless device can be used to review and modify both the maintenance log and the event log while the customer uses the fuel dispenser to pump fuel into the customer""s vehicle. Being able to configure and modify the settings as well as review and/or modify the maintenance log and event log while the customer pumps fuel into their vehicle prevents the service station owner from losing revenue by having the fuel dispenser opened wherein the customer cannot pump fuel from the fuel dispenser into their vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention is that by utilizing a wireless device, the configuration settings for a fuel dispenser can be downloaded into the wireless device and the technician utilizing the wireless device can travel to a more comfortable environment to review and/or modify the settings for the fuel dispenser. Once the configuration settings have been modified, the technician can approach the fuel dispenser and upload the new configuration settings into the fuel dispenser.
Also, the technician can download the maintenance log and/or the event log for the fuel dispenser and can review the logs in a more comfortable environment. Furthermore, the technician can modify the logs by downloading the logs, traveling to a more comfortable environment and updating the logs, and then return to the fuel dispenser and upload the modified logs into the fuel dispenser. Being able to configure and modify the configuration settings as well as review and modify the maintenance log and event log from a comfortable environment when there is inclement weather makes the technician""s job much more effective and pleasant.